My Immortal
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: Before Rose, she was there. After Rose, she was there. She was The Doctor's shoulder to cry on, and he was her everything. But Rose has got her hooks in him so deep and Amy just takes Rose's bad attitude with no retort. Can Amy show The Doctor how much she loves him, and Rose's true nature? Not Amy Pond, and Rose bashing in this one. Seasons 1, 2, 3, & 4 spoilers... lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

There was The Doctor, there was The Doctor's companions... and then there was Amy. He always told her that... 'Amy' he'd say, 'you're special, don't let anyone tell you any different.' She was only 18, but there was something more than just friendship between them. Or, at least, Amy hoped so... The Doctor was there when she dyed her hair black, for the first time, and he'd given her the biggest lecture ever. It droned on for about an hour, but his point was: don't dye your hair because it's too healthy and long. The reason she did it was because she was going to be starting a career as a rockstar, and because her hair was naturally the color of dried mud. She always straightened her hair, but The Doctor seemed to let that one go, seeing as how she had been doing it long before he had crash landed in her back yard. She had so many memories of him, but there was one that stood out...

Amy's band was called up on stage to perform, and they all went up. The Doctor grabbed her hand and smiled at her, when she turned around.

"You'll do great," he grinned.

That grin only made her smile more... she loved everything about him, right down to his Dopey-like ears. She got up on the stage in Vino's Bar and everybody cheered as she got up there. The music started and the cheering died down, but there was still the background noise of the kitchen and people talking. This was the first time The Doctor was going to hear her sing... she had butterflies in her stomach at that thought. She ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach and started to sing the song she wrote... "Cathrine".

**I know a secret**  
**Something still belongs to me**  
**I'm not afraid of those who killed their body **  
**For still they cannot kill their soul **  
**You may beat me down **

**Just denying the truth **  
**But you can't kill the me in you **

**Dreams are illusions **  
**They fade away before we can catch them **  
**Promises that may be broken, dreams we'll forget **  
**But what birthed in you cannot die **

**You may beat me down **  
**Just denying the truth **  
**But you can't kill the me in you**

**(_Vocalizing)_**

**You may beat me down**

**Just denying the truth**

**But you can't kill the me in you**

**You may beat me down**

**Just denying the truth**

**But you can't kill the me in you**

The song ended, the crowd cheered, and The Doctor smiled as he clapped. The rest of their night was enjoyed by having dinner and swapping stories, all the band members knew what The Doctor was. At the end of the night, The Doctor pulled Amy aside when there were outside.

"I have to leave, now," he told her, "I won't see you for another six years."

"Doctor, that's too long..." she started.

"Now, hush, I'm talking..." she shut her mouth and listened to what he had to say, "I have to leave, but I will see you, again. You're going to be great... I can't tell you anything, but just know that you're going to be fantastic!"

That was the last thing he had said, before he left. Now, it is 2002, and The Doctor kept his promise... Amy was now 22, the lead singer/pianist of Evanescence, and he was right about her becoming fantastic. She found him, again, in London and hopped on board the TARDIS with him, for the first time... but he didn't mention the company that he had been keeping. Her name was Rose, she was 19, and she looked at Amy with the most disgust and hatred she could muster. She could tell that she was jealous of her relationship with The Doctor and that made Amy a little more comfortable, knowing that they hadn't exceeded the friendship status. But she could tell that Rose was not going to make traveling together fun, if anything... it was going to be a competition for The Doctor's heart. Thing is... Amy's not going to compete with her. She's known The Doctor long enough to know that any effort is futile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Warning: **I hope this sounds good! Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Amy," smiled The Doctor as Amy ran into his arms, and hugged him, "Oh, it's so good to see you, again."

She grinned as he picked her up and squeezed her, "I missed you, Doctor!"

"Oh, I missed you... I hope you're ready."

She pulled back a little, but kept her arms around him as their blue eyes met, "Ready for what?"

"We're gonna travel, didn't I tell you before I left?"

"No..." her eyes widened, "Wait... Does that mean I get to see the inside of the TARDIS?"

"Yep..."

She pushed herself out of his arms and ran to the blue Police Box. She opened the doors and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. She walked up the ramp grating and smiled as she turned around. The Doctor stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, arms crossed across his chest, and smiled at the sight of Amy taking in the TARDIS. Rose came from the hallway and looked at Amy in shock. Amy stopped turning and was startled when she saw Rose.

"Who are you?" asked Rose, a little disgust in her voice.

"I'm Amy..." Amy responded, "I don't think The Doctor told me that there was company, already. What's your name?"

She softened a bit, "Rose..."

The Doctor came in and went up to the girls, "Right..." he started, "Amy, this is Rose Tyler, from the year 2005, in London. Rose, this is Amy Lee, from the year 2002, in America."

He looked at Rose as he put an arm around Amy's shoulders. "I've known Amy, here, for quite a while, but we've never traveled together, until now. I hope you don't mind if she comes with us."

"Oh, uh... No-" started Rose at the same time as Amy.

"Three's a com-" Amy stopped when she realized they started speaking at the same time.

Rose cleared her throat, "If she wants to come along... I guess."  
The Doctor smiled, "Fantastic! Rose, why don't you go help Amy her stuff packed?"

"Okay..." she unenthusiastic when she said this, and Amy could hear it in her voice.

So, Amy tried to make her feel better, "You don't have to, Rose..."

"No, it's fine, really..."

Amy smiled at her, but Rose didn't smile back. The Doctor smiled at them as Rose followed Amy out of the TARDIS and into her house. Amy lead her upstairs to her room and Rose sat on the bed as Amy got her suitcase from underneath it. Amy put it on the bed, next to Rose, and opened it. Amy turned to her dresser and walked over to it.

"How long do you think we'll be traveling for?" Amy asked Rose as she went to get jeans out of her dresser.

"I don't know," responded Rose, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared daggers at Amy's back. "I was with him for a year, but I didn't realize it until I got home."

"How?"

"I don't know... It just felt like a few hours, but it wasn't. He miscalculated..."

"Really?" Amy turned to her and smiled, "All of time and space in that little, blue box of his, and he takes you back to the wrong date."

That made Rose smile and laugh, "I know, that's what I thought, too!" Amy smiled wider at making her laugh, then turned back to grab a couple pairs of jeans, shorts, and capris. Rose went over to her and stood beside her, "Need help with anything?"

"Yeah..." she handed Rose her her shorts, "can you put those in the bottom of my suitcase?"

Rose took them, "Yeah..."

She took them and put them in Amy's suitcase. When she looked up, she saw pictures on top of her piano, against the wall. She walked around the bed and went over to her piano... it was covered in blank staff paper for music, but had all kinds of writing, scribbles, and markings on it.

She ran her fingers over a piece of her sheet music, and spoke, "You compose?"  
Amy looked over at Rose and smiled as she folded her jeans in her arms, walking over to her, "Yeah... I have a band, too."

"What's your band's name?"

"Evanescence..."

Rose looked at her in surprise, "Evanescence?"

"Yeah... Why so shocked?"

"It's just... never mind..."

"What? You've heard of us?"

"Uh-um..." Rose scratched the back of her head.

Amy's eyes brightened, "You have!" she grabbed Rose's arm, "Are we famous? You live in London, are we that good?"

"I-I don't know... I don't think The Doctor would like it if I-"

"Oh, come on, Rose! Can't you just tell me one tiny detail of my future?"

"Well... I guess one little thing couldn't hurt."

"So...?"

"You are amazing..."

"Can you tell me-"

"I can't tell you what you write, Amy. You've got to come up with it on your own..."

Amy nodded and went back to her chest of drawers, "I understand... he gave the same lecture before, don't mess with time."

"Sorry... I would tell you if I was allowed to." Rose turned back to Amy's pictures on her piano. She saw a picture of Amy, with light brown hair, and The Doctor. Rose felt that pang of disgust at seeing her with him, "You known The Doctor for very long?"

"Just a few years... you?"

"Just this past year, if you can even call it that..."

Rose kept standing there and staring at the picture.

_How can someone so dark be such close friends with MY Doctor_, Rose wondered, _he's mine and he always will be. This little emo bitch will not take him from me. I'll show her who The Doctor, truly, cares about!_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Sorry if you don't like an evil Rose, but I hope you like it anyways. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Spoilers to Father's Day, season 1 ep. 8. I kind of rewrote it... Okay, more than kind of.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"That's what mum always says." Stated Rose, "So, I was thinking, could we? Could we go and see my dad, when he was still alive?"

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" Asked The Doctor. "Alright, then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind, just leave it."

"No. I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you."

"I want to see him."

"Your wish is my command."

The Doctor was about to get up, but Amy put her hand on his shoulder to stop him, then looked up at Rose as she said, "But be careful what you wish for."

Rose rolled her eyes at Amy and The Doctor got up to get the TARDIS going, totally oblivious to Rose's eye roll towards Amy. The Doctor took them to the day that Jackie and Pete got married. They all sat in the very back and watched the exchanging of the vows. Jackie in a peachy two piece suit and Pete in a gray tux.

The officiator said the vows for Pete, "I, Peter Allen Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Prentice."

Pete repeated it, "I, Peter Allen Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Susanne- Suzette... Anita..."

Jackie sighed and looked at the officiator, "Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di."

The Doctor smiled, trying to contain a laugh, and Amy just smiled at Jackie and Pete.

"I thought he'd be taller," whispered Rose.

The Doctor and Amy just looked at her, but Rose had already turned back to the ceremony. They looked back as the wedding carried on. When they got back to the TARDIS, Amy sat in the captain's chair, this time, and Rose told them what her mother had said about the day Pete died. She told them how she was told the her mother wished that someone would've been there for him.

"I wanna be that someone, so he doesn't die alone," she told The Doctor.

"I'm not so sure about this-" The Doctor started but was cut off by Amy.

"Doctor, you promised her," Amy pointed out, "take her to hold her father's hand, while dying."

The Doctor nodded, Rose mouthed a 'thank you' to Amy, Amy nodded and gave Rose a small smile that told her... 'I'm on your side'.

The Doctor turned back to Rose, "November the seventh?"

Rose nodded, "1987..."

Amy got up and went over to the controls as The Doctor started the TARDIS. They all stood and waited, patiently, for the TARDIS to land. And, when it did, Rose looked towards the doors then walked over to and out of them, The Doctor and Amy following close behind her. When they stepped outside, The Doctor locked the TARDIS and Rose looked around, Amy just watched Rose.

"It's so weird..." Started Rose, "The day my father died... I thought it'd be all gloomy and stormy, but it's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country," spoke The Doctor, "1987 is just the isle away."

"You sure about this?" Asked Amy.

Rose responded quickly, "Yeah..."

They walked around a little and found it...

"This is it," spoke Rose as she nodded, "Jordan Road..." She inhaled deeply, "He was late, meant to get a wedding present, a vase... Mum always said 'that stupid vase'." They saw a car come around the corner, "He got out his car... and crossed the road. Oh, God, this is it..."

Amy could tell Rose was close to crying, so she put her hand on Rose's back and rubbed in circles, softly, as The Doctor grabbed her hand. Pete got out of the car, shut his door, and the car coming around the block hit him. The vase shattered and Rose buried her head in The Doctor's shoulder so she wouldn't see him go under the car. The car drove off and Pete lay in the road, now. Rose pulled her face out of The Doctor's shoulder and looked over at her father.

"Go to him, quick," The Doctor told her.

Rose shook her head, "I can't..."

"Do you want me to?" Asked Amy.

Rose looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Please?"

Amy nodded and ran over to Pete... She knelt down by his side and grabbed his hand. Pete looked into her pale blue eyes and an elderly woman came out of her house saying that she called the ambulance. Amy nodded at her and turned to look back at Pete, he looked into her blue eyes one more time, then his eyes closed and he let his final breath. Amy wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyes and let go of his hand. Rose had come over to her and her father. Rose dropped to her knees and Amy wrapped her arms around Rose, letting her cry into her shoulder, grasping her shirt.

"Thank you..." Whispered Rose.

"Always..." Amy responded as she hugged her tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note:**There's a reason why I changed this episode, why Amy is so sweet to Rose, and why Rose let Amy go to her dad's side. Review? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 **

After the whole ordeal with Pete, Amy, The Doctor, and Rose all headed back for the TARDIS. Rose walked ahead of Amy and The Doctor, so The Doctor took the opportunity to talk to Amy.

"You don't want to go to the day Cathrine died, do you?" he asked, silently hoping that she wouldn't say 'yes'.

Amy answered quickly and firmly, "No... I was six, I didn't understand then. I didn't know what was going on, but I do, now. If it caused Rose this much pain to see her father die, even though she wasn't even one and couldn't remember..." Amy had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "imagine what it would do to me."

The Doctor sighed, deeply, and nodded. Rose, on the other hand, had heard every word shared between the two... That only made her curious as to what had happened to this _Cathrine_. When they got back to the TARDIS, Rose went to her room and Amy headed straight for hers, as well. The Doctor just sighed and went back to fiddling with the TARDIS... Rose shut her door, threw herself onto her bed, and started crying. Amy was right... Rose didn't know her father, at all. So, why was she feeling all this pain? Was it pain at watching the man that had helped create her die, and not getting to know him? Or was she thinking that she had made mistake in letting Amy go hold Pete's hand? Or was Rose angry at her own cowardice of not going to her father's dying side? Rose didn't know... She wiped away her tears, got up, and stripped off her clothes. Throwing them to the floor, Rose let the tears run down her cheeks as she unpinned her hair, but left it up in it's messy bun. Rose looked at her reflection in the dresser mirror, but shunned it and got a baggy, long, T-shirt out of her dresser, and a pair of short shorts. After she had changed, Rose heard an organ being played and went to see what it was... When she got in the hallway, she could hear a voice speaking...

_You hold the answers deep within your own mind, consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works... Whenever something is too shameful, to unpleasant for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there... _

Then, Rose heard the most beautiful voice in the world...

**The pain that grips you**

**The fear that binds you **

**Oo, Releases life in me **

**In our mutual shame we hide our eyes **

**To blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are **

**Please, don't be afraid **

**When the darkness fades away **

**The dawn will break the silence **

**Screaming in our hearts **

**My love for you still grows **

**This I do for you **

**Before I try to fight the truth **

**My final time **

Rose made her way to a room that she had seen, but never been in before. The door was open and she poked her tear stained face in to see Amy playing a keyboard and listened to the angelic way her voice sounded as she hit the high notes, when she vocalized. Rose felt more tears fall at how beautiful Amy's voice was, then jumped when she heard a woman's voice.

_We're supposed to try and be real... and I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real... _

Rose walked into the room as Amy started singing, again.

**Can't wash it all away **

**Can't wish it all away **

**Can't cry it all away **

**Can't scratch it all away **

Rose walked around to Amy's side and saw that Amy had tears streaming down her face as she sang the next part.

** Lying beside you **

**Listening to you breathe **

**The life that flows inside of you burns inside of me **

**Hold and speak to me **

**Of love, without a sound **

**Tell me you will live through this, and I will die for you **

**Cast me not away **

**Say you'll be with me **

**For I know I cannot bear it all alone **

A man's voice spoke...

_You're not alone, Honey. Never... never... _

Amy continued to sing...

**Can't fight it all away **

**Can't hope it all away **

**Oo, can't scream it all away **

**It just won't fade away **

**No... **

Amy stopped playing and looked at Rose with tears in her pale blue eyes.

"That was beautiful," Rose sniffled.

"It's still unfinished..." Amy swallowed thickly, "It was about both you and I, Rose."

Rose sat on the piano bench with Amy, "Cathrine?"

Amy's eyes widened, "How did you-"

"I overheard you and The Doctor, earlier..." Amy nodded and broke eye contact as she ran the pad of her index finger over a white key on the piano. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but... who's Cathrine?"

Amy took a deep breath, "My sister... she died when she was only three years old."

"Oh, Amy-"

"We never found out what she died of..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be..."

Rose sighed, "It seems like I don't have a reason to cry..." Amy looked at her, brows furrowed, "I never knew my father, yet I'm still crying over his death. You lived with your baby sister and everything..."

Amy took Rose's face in her hands and made her meet her eyes, "He was still your father, Rose... Whether you knew him or not, he was your father, you saw him die, and you have the right to mourn, just as much as I do."

Rose nodded, "It just feels irrational..."

Amy shook her head, "He was still your father, Rose..."

"She's right, Rose..."

The girls gasped and Amy let go of Rose's face as they turned towards the doorway to see The Doctor standing there with his arms crossed and leaning against the archway.

The Doctor walked towards the girls and they both wiped their tears, "Even though you didn't know your father, like most, he was still your dad. You have just as much the right to grieve as your mother did, and still does."

Rose nodded and sighed, "I'm going to bed... it's been a long day."

Rose dismissed herself from the room and Amy and The Doctor just looked at each other. Amy sighed and stood up...

Amy looked towards the doorway, "Think she'll be okay?"

The Doctor nodded, "You were, weren't you?"

Amy gave him a small smile as she nodded, "I guess you could say that..."

The Doctor put his index finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him, "You are so strong, Amy... and that song you created was amazing. You are so considerate of others... you never find people like that, anymore." Amy swallowed back tears, "I'm glad you're here..."

Amy nodded and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same, "So am I, Doctor..."

They stood there with their arms around each other and Rose watched from the doorway.

_So, the kindness was just a facade? She's just trying to get to The Doctor... Watch your back, bitch, he's mine!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there is the rise of bitchy Rose. Dun dun duuuuuh! Lol, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The song was **Understanding** by **Evanescence**. Review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor and Amy sat in the control room, Amy in the captain's chair and The Doctor messing with the controls. Amy sighed, deeply, as she tried to think of more lyrics for Understanding... She could see the pain written, so clearly, in Rose's eyes. She's seen that pain before... in both her family's eyes and her own. That pain is what's going to keep her writing and creating music, that's what she decided.

"Is everything alright, Amy?" Asked The Doctor as he looked at her, still messing with the TARDIS screen.

Amy looked up at him and nodded, "I'm fine... I'm just worried about Rose."

He nodded, "I worry about her, too. She may be 19... but she still has some growing up to do. You know what I mean?"

Amy nodded, "I do... but I'm only three years older than her, Doctor. I still have some growing up to do, too."

"That may be so... but, in all honesty, you're still more mature than her."

Amy shrugged, "I doesn't matter..." Amy sighed, deeply, "I think she hates me, Doctor."

He gave her an incredulous look, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "I don't know... She was so cold to me, before. I'm getting mixed vibes off of her... she seems like she likes me one minute, then hates me the next."

"Really? She seems like she does like you..."

"Do you really think that?"

He knitted his eyebrows together, "Of course, I do! I wouldn't lie to you, Amy."

She nodded, "I know..."

Amy came up with the last bit to her song, eventually, and she turned the page in her hard back journal that The Doctor had given her before he had left her. Despite what The Doctor had told her about Rose liking her, Amy knew that he didn't see what she did. Rose didn't like her, no matter how genuinely nice to her Amy was. Rose was a completely different person around The Doctor... she made it well known, to Amy, that she didn't like her. Amy got new lyrics in her head and, quickly, wrote them down.

She put her pen in her book, closed her book, and stood up, "I'm going back to the piano room, if you need me."

He didn't look up, "Okay..."

Amy held her book to her chest and took off, speed walking, down the hallway. She rounded a corner and was slammed into the wall, she yelped as she dropped her book. She blew her hair out of her eyes, rubbing the back of her head, as she saw Rose kneel down and pick up her book. Rose opened it to the page that was marked and Amy tried to grab it, but Rose snapped it shut as she turned her upper body away from Amy and glared at her.

"Give it back, Rose," Amy told her.

"You can take a fucking chill pill," Rose snapped at her.

Amy did a double take and lowered her hand, she felt a pang in her heart at Rose's icy words. Amy just watched as Rose opened Amy's journal back up to the marked page and did nothing as she read what Amy had written... out loud.

"I want to heal you, I want to save you from the dark. Give unto me your troubles, I'll endure your suffering. Place unto me your burden..." She scoffed as she looked up at Amy, tossing her journal back at her, "Fucking emo..." She slammed her fist against the wall, next to Amy's head, making Amy jump, and leaned in closer to her face, "I don't know what you think comin' back here does for you and your relationship with The Doctor, but he's mine! Got it? He fuckin' left ya, okay? He only pity's you..." she wrinkled her nose, "I don't understand why he feels anything for you, honestly." She smirked as she leaned in closer to her, almost brushing her lips against hers, "I've been watching you from a distance, and I see the way you look at him, Amy." She leaned in to her ear and whispered, "You're just dreaming, Freak... He's mine! Got it? And, if I ever catch you tryin' to steal him from me..." she chuckled, darkly, "I'll make it seem like an accident by an alien, when I get rid of you. Why should I care if they hurt you? You mean nothin' to either of us..." She pulled away and smirked as she saw the tears threatening to fall, in Amy's eyes. She grabbed her chin and turned her head to the side as she whispered, her lips against her cheek, "See ya 'round, Freak..."

Rose pushed Amy away, roughly, and left her standing there. Amy let her tears fall, when Rose was out of sight, and knelt down to pick up her journal. She picked up the papers that had come out of it, and put them back in their rightful places. Amy held her broken journal close to her heart as she walked to the piano room, letting her tears fall. When she got to the piano room, she slammed the door shut, threw her journal on the floor, and stormed over to the piano, tears of anger falling from her eyes, messing up her eyeliner and mascara. She opened the piano, sat down, and started playing what ever came from her heart. What she played didn't sound angry, but it was sad and just as haunting... even when she threw the lyrics in there, and together.

**I've been watching you from a distance **  
** The distance sees through your disguise **  
** All I want from you is your hurting **  
** I want to heal you **  
** I want to save you from the dark **

** Give unto me your troubles **  
** I'll endure your suffering **  
** Place onto me your burden **  
** I'll drink your deadly poison **

** Why should I care if they hurt you **  
** Somehow it matters more to me **  
** Than if I were hurting myself **  
** Save you (save you) **  
** I'll save you **

** Give unto me your troubles **  
** I'll endure your suffering **  
** Place onto me your burden **  
** I'll drink your deadly poison **

** Give unto me your troubles **  
** I'll endure your suffering **  
** Place onto me your burden **  
** I'll drink your deadly poison **

** Fear not the flame of my love's candle **  
** Let it be the sun in your world of darkness **

* * *

**Author's Note:**Poor, Amy... So, there is the bitchy, OOC, Rose. Rose is going to be this way, towards Amy, for the rest of the story. Song is **Give Unto Me** by **Evanescence**. Review? :3


End file.
